Could It Be?
by alley1234321
Summary: The first magical kiss of Hogwart's perfect couple. Oneshot Songfic HHr..if there are any of us left.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter or 'Could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano**_

**Could it be?**

It was a night that Harry Potter would remember for the rest of his life. He was expecting to go into the Great Hall, mingle with his friends, and be I bed before the Yule Ball even started. He was wrong.

He had arrived in his bottle green robes and was talking to Ron, when a hush fell over the crowd. He looked for the source, and that was when his life changed. His world just walked in.

Deep periwinkle dress robed draped softly over a petite figure, and dark smooth curls flowed as if made of water over this beauty. As the vision descended the staircase, Harry was compelled to reach out and take her hand. He was surprised that she took it, and let her to the deserted dance floor. He looked deep into chocolate eyes and gasped.

"Hermione……?"

_**I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me  
**_

"Yes, Harry?"

"I..um…I"

"You didn't know. You didn't recognise me." Hermione said, hurt. She pulled away slightly, only to be held tighter by her partner.

"That's right I didn't. This is a good look for you but honestly? To me you would look good dressed in a sack."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hermione replied, chuckling slightly. Her hesitant smile disappeared when Harry sighed. "Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Why do you bother staying friends with someone like me? I always end up getting into trouble, and you nearly always get hurt. You deserve someone who can keep you happy _and_ protect you."

"What kind of question is that? You are a great friend and a wonderful person! Anybody would be lucky to have you!"

"Have me as what Hermione?

**_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_**

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked, her heart beating fast.

"Hermione…I…don't worry." He shook his head sadly, "I should let you dance with someone else." He began to pull away, but this time it was Hermione who pulled him back.

"Harry…are you trying to say what I think you are trying to say, or am I just hoping for too much?"

_**It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you  
**_

_Why am I feeling like this? Hermione looks so pretty…Her eyes are gorgeous. What did I ever feel for Cho? I thought that it was love, but that was nothing compared to what I feel now…._

"Hermione, I'm not good at talking to girls, but I think that I will give it a go just this once. You are the only person who gets to me. You always know what I'm thinking and you only try to do what's best for me. I now know that I should have taken the time every day to tell you how important to me you are. I'm trying to say that I love you Hermione. Not as a sister or a friend, but as something more."

"Nobody has ever said that to me Harry. Not Ron, not my parents, nobody!"

"Well I'd hope your parents wouldn't say that, bit incestuous eh?"

"Don't ruin the moment Potter!"

"We're having a moment?"

Hermione leaned in and softly kissed Harry.

"Yes, I do believe we are."

**_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's true, that's its you!_**

This time it was Harry who leaned in, and kissed Hermione just as some Weasley Brand fireworks exploded right behind the couple. He picked her up and spun her around, uncaring about the reactions of other students.

_**Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you **_

"You know…This song completely sums up my feelings for you…" said Harry romantically.

"I know. It's the same for me." replied Hermione with a satisfied sigh.

They softly sung the last words of the song…..

"It's you"

Of course, Harry chose this moment to say "Well…that was quite Hallmark card-esque don't you think?"

"Harry!"

_**A/N- I'm thinking of making this a series of songfics about a few people's feelings on the H/Hr relationship. Email me about it! Or better yet, REVIEW!**_


	2. Boyfriend

**_I don't own Harry Potter or 'Boyfriend' by Ashlee Simson_**

**_A/N- Hey All, just another songfic about H/Hr relationship. Have FUN! Also, can you guys give me some idea's for songs I could do? EMAIL!_**

_ITALICS- _Cho's thoughts.

It was the day that would change Cho Chang's life forever.

_There they go. How could Harry choose that….mudblood over me? I am smarter than her obviously, since I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm way prettier than her, I mean look at that hair! Does she like, not know what a brush is?_

Cho sauntered up to Harry, and winked flirtatiously.

"Harry, do you want to come and sit at the _cool_ table?" she said while batting her eyelashes, "The company is so much better!"

"Um…..no. The company over here is all I could ever want." Harry replied while staring deeply into Hermione's eyes.

_Oh god, get a damn room will you….PDA!_

"You…You….BOYFRIEND STEALING WITCH!!" Cho yelled at Hermione, "YOU ONLY LIKE HARRY BECAUSE KRUM DUMPED YOU!"

Harry looked murderous at this statement, while Hermione only chuckled.

_Harry? Angry at me? She must have him under some type of spell!_

"I'm not going to stoop to your level, Chang." Hermione said," Forgive me for acting like this Harry, but I have to get this straightened out. Harry is MINE Cho. He will never be your's as long as I live and breathe damn it!"

Harry kissed her.

_WHAT? Why is he doing that? IN FRONT OF ME?_

Ron, who as always was sitting nearby, said "There are only so many times that a man can hear himself be claimed by the woman he loves without reacting. Harry just did what (In Hermione's opinion) he does best."

_I am like, beyond angry! She must have bewitched him!If only I could get her to admit that she doesn't really love him. I know! That spell I read about that makes you say your true feelings…what was it? Ah, That's right! Sono Sensus!_

"SONO SENSUS!" Cho's spell flew out of her wand in a purple arc, straight towards Hermione!

"What have you done to her?" shouted Harry angrily.

"Just a little spell that will make her next few words the truth! Now, Hermione, What are your true feelings about Me, Harry and you?"

"You IDIOT Cho!" Harry said, "That is the wrong spell! The incantation is Narro Sensus!" He was about to continue getting mad at Cho when Hermione put a hand out, holding him back, her face with a little smile.

Harry heard some music start playing, and looked at Hermione in surprise. She opened her mouth and….

_**Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,  
**_

_**  
How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,  
**_

_**All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA  
**_

_**  
Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
**_

_**  
Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA  
**_

_****_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  


_**  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
**_

_**  
Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'  
**_

_**  
Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
**_

_**  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

Harry was practically crying with laughter at the shocked espression on cho's face. Harry jumped up and kissed Hermione senseless in front of the whole great hall which was yelling and screaming in appreciation.

"Miss Chang?" said Headmaster Dumbledore "See me in my office after dinner."

"Yes professor Dumbledore." She said grumpily.

_I'll get you yet Granger!_


	3. The Way You Make Me Feel

_**I don't own Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel" or Harry Potter.**_

**_The Way You Make Me Feel. - Harry POV_**

"Hey Harry…" Hermione said one breakfast "You remember when Cho made me sing at breakfast the other day…"

"Uh Oh." Harry said rather frightened, "She has **the look**. DUCK AND COVER!"

"Don't be stupid. I was just going to say that it really isn't fair that I should have to sing and you don't…." said 'Mione.

"I think it **is** fair, because I'm not the one who cursed you." Harry said, sure that he could get out of it.

"Oh well, pot-**ay**- to, pot-**ah**- to. SONO SENSUS!" she cried.

"He will get you back for this one Hermione. You just wait." commented Ron.

Hermione heard familiar music playing, and instantly blushed because she knew what Harry was going to do.

"Your fault for cursing him!" Laughed Ron, also recognising the song,

Harry opened his mouth, and the sound of Micheal Jackson came out of his mouth.

_**Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me**_

Harry jumped up, and started dancing, Jackson- Style on the tabletop (rather well mind you.).**  
**

**  
_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
_  
**

_**I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me**_

Harry pulled Hermione up on top of the table and danced with her, ignoring the wails of 'Let me down right now Potter!"**_  
_**

**_The Way You Make Me Fele'  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!  
_  
**

_**Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me  
Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For  
Me . . .**_

During the last verse, Hermione decided that a little more humiliation couldn't hurt, so she started to sing duet with him.**_  
_**

**_  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_  
**

The music faded out and Harry gave a deep bow and jumped off the table, with one last 'Aeow!' for good measure. He then helped Hermione down and whispered into her ear,

"The way you make me feel…..it's really turning me on…"

"Harry?" Hermione said curiously, "I thought that the spell had worn off!"

"It did." Harry said cheekily, "I was merely stating an opinion." He stopped as Hermione blushed, "Now, as for your punishment…."

"Punishment?" Hermione whimpered, "You wouldn't hurt **me** would you?"

"One word. RUN!" Harry yelled, are tore after a fleeing Hermione.

Ron, who was looking on in amusement, said-

"There children will be soooooooo messed up because of their parents PDA." **  
**


End file.
